Kitsune Delivery
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like ramen at all but when this cute little blonde boy mistakenly delivered a ramen order at his door,then he knew,he can't get enough of him.Oh boy,that blonde's cosplay suits him. SasuNaru GaaNaru NejiNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

************************

****

**KITSUNE DELIVERY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Sasuke doesn't like ramen at all but when this cute little blonde boy mistakenly delivered a ramen order at his door, then he knew, he can't get enough of him. Oh boy, that blonde's cosplay suits him.

************************

* * *

**AT ERO-ERO RAMEN HOUSE WHERE DELICIOUS RAMEN ARE SERVED FOR YOUR DELIGHT!**

_"Hey Naruto, we have three ramen orders at Tsunade's complex. Hurry up, you'll need to deliver these to rooms 3, 4, and 6 by seven pm." _a brunnette whose hair tied up in a ponytail that looked like pineapple announced through the counter window. He slipped the receipt that had the particular ramen orders into and shut it close again.

_"Great! Delivering ramen is better than washing dishes here!" _the blonde boy grinned as washed his hands immediately and took off his apron.

_"All prepared? Then, I gotta go."_ Naruto grabbed the bag of ramen and saluted at the staff.

_"Stop right there Naruto!" _the husky voice came from the whitehaired man sitting on a stool with a newspaper on hand.

_"What now ero-jiji?" _the man threw the newspaper to the table and gestured his fingers at the boy to come to him.

_"You see, I have this great idea that I've been brainstorming for a couple of weeks and I think that It's good if we try to do this to see if it increases the shops's popularity." _

_"Hm? I think I smell something fishy... I don't want to get involved with that!"_

_"For the love of Ramen?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Even if I get you the freedom to eat as many ramen you like for the week if this idea turns out a hit?"_

_"Really?... Really? Why didn't you say it earlier! So, what am I gonna do?"_

********************

* * *

**30 minutes later. AT TSUNADE'S COMPLEX.**

**- - ROOM #3**

_Knocks on door_

The redhaired boy with dark eyeliner make-up and matching Goth accessories opened the door with a flat affect.

_"Good evening! I'm from the Ero-Ero Ramen House Delivery! I verify that you ordered the Hakata spicy ramen with kikurage mushroom and black garlic sauce." _the cherub looking blonde boy was frowning and sounded so annoyed when he began his dialogue.

_"Hn." _Gaara, the redhaired merely raised his nonexistent left eyebrow. He was intrigued at the boy's get-up or costume which consists of a light orange kitsune-mimi, furry warmers, tight cream-colored above-the-belly sleeveless and a tail.

_"Is that right?" _Naruto felt conscious when he knew the redhead roamed his eyes up and down his body. Anger started to boil inside the blonde once again because of his perverted boss/uncle's antics. He was completely fooled into dressing up for costume play and it's a sexy, at the same time cute outfit for only GIRLS to wear! He was even shocked that it fitted him perfectly!

_"Hn."_

_"I see." He must be mute._

_"Sign here, please.__"_

_"Hn."_

_"uh. here's your ramen." _he passed the clipboard to the redhaired. Gaara signed, paid and took the ramen from Naruto's hands but his eyes immediately returned to stare at the blonde. Before Naruto could move to the other rooms, Gaara slowly whispered.

_"Pardon?"_

_"...can I pat your ears?"_

_"My ears? Oh, this? Well... sure." _Naruto pointed at his kitsune-mimi ears. Upon permission, Gaara patted them both, still with a flat affect.

_"I'm done. Thanks..." _He then afterwards closed the door of his room leaving Naruto who stood there frozen for a second at the scary boy's reaction and ran off to the other room.

_Did he just purr when he's patting me? _

****************

**- - ROOM #4**

_Knocks on door_

___"Good evening! I'm from the Ero-Ero Ramen House Delivery! I verify that you're the one who ordered the Tonkutsu miso ramen, no extra toppings, and with tofu salad."_ The blonde said once again his rehearsed line when a long haired brunette boy opened his door.

"_Sexy get-up you got for me, kitty." _Neji, the said brunette licked his lips sexily and stared at Naruto with lusty eyes.

_Dammit, I'm really gonna kill that perverted old man when I get back!_

_"I'm not a kitty, I'm a fox."_

_"Nice...a fiesty one.__ I like that."_

_"Here's you'r-"_

_"By the way, my name's Neji. And you?"_

_"Naruto. Here's you're or-"_

_"So Naruto, you wanna come in? I'll show you around...and...hm...then I could eat you up." _the brunette boy leaned over Naruto and whispered seductively. His smooth baritone voice sent chills all over Naruto's body. The pointer finger pressed unto his throatand down it went to one of the blonde's nipple, circling around it. Naruto bit back a moan. _Ngh._

_"Ah! Woah! Dude, I'm a guy!"_

_"I know." _Neji smirked and kissed the blonde full on the lips. He tried to slip his tongue into Naruto's, only to get punched in the face.

_"OW!"_

_"Here's the Ramen! Now Sign!"_

After that incident, the blonde ran forgetting, leaving the redfaced brunetter at the door. Naruto didn't realized that he already passed room #6. So he searched and stopped at one of the newly painted doors with what he thought was #6. Being sometimes dumb as he is, he didn't know it was '9'.

************

**- - ROOM #'6'**

_Knocks on door_

_". . ."_

_Knocks harder_

_". . ."_

_Knocks even harder_

_"Goddamit. Open the door and let me finish this delivery!" _Naruto yelled outside, anger finally exploded within him.

_"For fuck's sake! I'm gonna kill you whoever's that banging at my door this time of night!" _the voice yelled back from the inside and Naruto could hear the locks taken off. A boy with with darkbluish hair appeared wearing only but a black wife beater and boxers looking sleepy and deadly but that didn't deter the blonde. He was also pissed!

"_Hey, bastard. Good thing you decided to open you damn door."_

_"WHO THE HELL-ARE-YOU? November 1st was last year, moron."_

_"I'm not trick or treating, teme and I am definitely not a moron! This is from the Ero-Ero Ramen House delivery. Take this, and sign so I can already leave." _Naruto took out the ramen and pushed the box and his clipboard forcefully unto Sasuke's chest.

_"Are you fucking with me?" _

_"WHAT? Why would I be fucking with you?" _the blonde spat back irritatedly and stopped. _Wait... that doesn't sound right..._

_"I mean... I'm not kidding! You ordered ramen from our shop!"_

_"I didn't order anything, DOBE."_

_"You asshole, it says Tsunade Complex Room #6!" _The blonde took out the paper and brought it up to Sasuke's face.

_"You dumbass, can't you read it's Room #9..__."_ Sasuke's eyes trailed down to where Naruto's ID stuck in his custome and went back to stare heatedly at the blonde to point at the new signage above his door. _"NA-RU-TO"_

_"BASTARD." _Naruto blushed hard from embarassment that he was wrong. He then suddenly felt his phone ringing and answered it.

_"Naruto, where are you? The customer from Room #6 has filed a complaint since she haven't received the delivery yet." _Shikamary said on the other line.

"_I... just had a little problem, but, yeah, I'm close to delivering! Call you back!" _He flipped the phone and glared at Sasuke who's leaning at the doorframe, yawning and smirking at the same time.

_"BASTARD!" _Naruto cursed and took everything that were in Sasuke's grasps. He was still scarlet red as he a ran back to look for the right room, cursing that he won't ever take anything again that his perverted boss say and never return back to Tsunade's complex. Ever, not in a costume! Even if he'll be threatened without Ramen!

Sasuke followed his eyes to the blonde, the tail and ears both wiggling as he runs. The darkhaired man had a feral glow in his onyx eyes.

_"Nice meeting you, dobe. See you on the next days to come."_

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I had this story since last year but never had the time to start until this month. . The idea appeared to me is 'Delivery Boys in nice fitting get-up gimmick. Customers will be ordering for more in their shop if that's the case. Haha! :D

Read and Review!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the delay of the story. I know you've been waiting for the sequel for a long… long time… but I want you to know that I'll try not to leave this story without a suitable ending. Actually I already have it plotted the next scenes in my mind, the summary I wrote on my profile… but I can't seem to write it down properly (I have to re-do it again) because I'm kinda messed up without inspiration and also due to life matters.

I hope you still find this story worth waiting and reading. Btw, Thank you so much too for Fav-ing and Alerting my story into your accounts! I love you guys! AGAIN, I'm really very sorry! I'll try to keep up to you! And yes, if you have something to say or have some ideas I welcome you very much! :O


End file.
